Past Tense
by denseumi
Summary: Umi and Maki were inseparable friends from childhood, but as their pre-adolescent life began to grow little by little, their worlds began to drift apart. Note: This drabble is in Umi's point of view.


**Pairing: UmiMaki, with a side pairing of NicoMaki.**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Summary: Umi and Maki were inseparable friends from childhood, but as their pre-adolescent life began to grow little by little, their worlds began to drift apart.**

 **Note: This drabble is in Umi's point of view.**

 _We were happy, not sad, just cheery. We were childish, but then suddenly, we were fourteen. You became so pushy, unattractively bossy, and let me add, always looking for a "girlfriend"._

I remember our days when we used to play near the sea, skipping stones and singing our hearts out in our chirpy voice. We used to catch fireflies under the night sky, wondering how close we are at the stars up high. Do you still remember those, Maki? Oh, right. You didn't. You shut yourself out behind closed doors for no apparent reason, then came upon your unwittiful acts as my vision.

What happened..?

 _I felt sad, you were so not you, you were just so mad, you became very bad, plus, you were such a bully, to the younger people, you regularly call "sissy"._

Things came uneventful when we went to highschool. I can see you hanging around those jerks who were full of themselves, making a fool out of everyone such as yourself. As my words reach out to you right here, it seems like it fell on deaf ears, ignoring my constant pestering and leaving me behind like this past year.

 _Then you met her, someone I would call a prick, and unbelievably egotistic, you said you loved this raven-haired girl, and I was terribly hurt, I thought I was your sister, but it turns out I was just another._

Nico..was it? Yes, I remember her. After all, you've been talking a lot about her lately, her flaws and misunderstandings, but still perfect in a way. I can't see why you have taken interest in such a girl with no good intentions whatsoever, but seeing that smile on your face again, like these past five years, it may have told me otherwise.

 _You were my friend, my most awesome "bes!" You were someone I'll love, till the very end, but you thought otherwise, when you kissed her on the lips, and said she's the love of your life._

My mind went blank, my vision turned black. I thought you were my friend, and we won't separate, as our promise until we graduate. I felt betrayed, and my feelings were astray, all lost in a day. Your lavender eyes weren't the same as before, radiant and dazzling, like some jewel in a folklore. It was unbearable, I may say, seeing you with your "girlfriend" made my heart leave a swell, for there is no more friend to make it mend.

 _That day, the wind was strong, when you told me I was wrong, you knew, I was pissed, and you suddenly hissed, "What?! It was just a kiss!"_

No words can describe, the pain I have felt that day, you said you didn't need me, then just sashayed away.

" _I miss you…Maki.."_

Gone are those days when memories were cherished, our dreams binded into a wish. But you went amiss, leaving me behind like a mist. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't let it pass, holding onto your arm like it's my last.

 _I bursted into tears, silence burning in my ears, as I sat there all alone, remembering the past we've come along, then I spoke in different words, in perfect monotone._

I went home that day heavy-hearted. My eyes turned dull as I stare at our photo, completely helpless as our memories went null. Tears wouldn't stop flowing, holding and embracing the photo frame of you and me, flashbacks rewinding as my last reminiscence of you slowly faded away.

" _I showed you all the love, the love I could've shown, I certainly didn't hate you, no harsh words were ever thrown, but now, I just did realize, you never showed me love, at least nothing I have known."_

" _I'm so sorry Maki, for believing in you and me, when in truth, it's just me. But at least you were happy, as happy as could be. And with another girl by your side, I promise to leave our past behind, at the back of my mind."_

And with a silent and final cry, I whispered,

" _Goodbye, my dearest friend, I guess this is the end. But please remember that, you will always be a part of my soul."_


End file.
